List of Dragon Ball Multiverse Chapters
This is the summary of each chapter that has happened so far. Chapter 1: A really strange tournament! Summary: The first part of this chapter basically gives a preview of the middle of the first round, which demonstrates the clash of Vegetto and Broly. The second part transitions to the actually beginning which takes place on Kami's tower, when the next generation's Z-Warriors are greeted by a spaceship containing Namekians and an unkwown race called the Vargas. They explained that they need the strongest in the universe to compete in an unusual tournament. They accept the challenge and once they land to the planetary tournament arena, they meet an unlikely aquaintance... Chapter 2: Lots of old foes here! Summary: The Z-Fighters find out that there are multiple alternate Universe containing friends and foes they defeated in the past. All of the them are signed up for the tournament, each represent the Universe they either reign or protect. The tournament begins in this chapter. The first match is between Nappa of Universe 13 against Cargot of Universe 10. The fight ends rather quickly and Nappa is declared the winner. The second fight is between Goku of Universe 18 and Mahissu, also from Universe 10. This match ends even quicker than the first match, as Goku defeats Mahissu with an air pressure. Chapter 3: Uub and Buu get the honors! Summary: After a couple of matches, the Z-fighters begin conversing with their alternate selves. I'K'L from Universe 15 is matched up against #17 from Universe 14 for the first fight of the chapter, but since I'K'L was unborn when he was called for his match he was forced to forfeit, making #17 the winner. The next fight called for South Kaioshin of Universe 1 to fight Butta from Universe 8. The match ended swiftly, as South Kaioshin killed Butta in one hit. The third fight of the chapter was between Majin Buu of Universe 11 against Bujin of Universe 6, ending with Majin Buu as the winner. The fourth and final fight of the chapter was between Uub of Universe 18 and Tidar of Universe 19. Although Tidar managed to cut off Uub's arm, Uub won the match by vaporizing his opponent. Chapter 4: Two Universes in bad luck. Summary: The chapter continues the next 4 fights of the first round. The first fight puts Nail from Universe 10 against Recoome from Universe 8. The battle is long and hard for both fighters, but in the end Nail comes out victorious. The second fight is between Trunks from Universe 12 and Cooler from Universe 8. Trunks defeats Cooler without breaking a sweat. The third fight of the chapter puts Vegeta from Universe 18 against Vegeta from Universe 10. Universe 18 Vegeta easily defeats Universe 10 Vegeta, despite Universe 10 Vegeta transforming into an Oozaru. The fourth and final match of the chapter is between Pan of Universe 18 and Bardock from Universe 10. Pan defeats Bardock easily, much to the embarassment of the Saiyans from Universe 10, who all forfeit the match. Chapter 5: Two giants face-to-face. Summary: After a series of losses, the entire Universe 10 forfeits. The tournament still continues with the next 2 rounds. The first round of the chapter is between Kat of Universe 6 and Kakarotto of Universe 13. Kakarotto wins the match effortlessly. The second fight is between Cell of Universe 17 and Dabra of Universe 11. The fight is not decided this chapter. Chapter 6: Pan's first fight to the death. Summary: Cell is declared winner of his match. Pan gets brutally murdered by Bojack and Gohan attempts to control Bra's rage, in order to not get their universe disqualified from the tournament and risk her only chance at revival. Tapion is called to fight and is declared winner due to his opponent forfeiting. Krillin from Universe 9 begins to fight Sauza of Universe 8. Chapter 7:The Lunch break we've all waiting for! Summary: Krillin is declared the winner of his match. The tournament finally reached a halftime and everyone began to have a lunch break. Vegetto was next after the lunch break, against Broly and his maximum power. Broly the goes on a rampage once activated, but then begans to focus once he spots someone of interest... Chapter 8: The first meeting with the Legendary Saiyan! Summary: A special chapter that explains the event of Broly's first coming which takes place in the Universes 4, 6, 16, 17, 18, and 20. Chapter 9: The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!! Summary: This chapter begins the fight between Vegetto and Broly. Everyone notices Broly's unusual ability to gain a rapid amount of zenkai. Chapter 10: Universe 12:Trunks's new friend, created by his most hated enemy! Summary: A special chapter that explains Trunks partnership with Android 16. Chapter 11: Vegetto's last resources. Summary: This chapter finishes Vegetto's tournament match against Broly, in which Vegetto successfully defeats Broly. Also begins Vegetto's unorganized battle against Super Buu. Chapter 12: The return of the Legendary Saiyan!! Summary: A special chapter that continues the story of Chapter 8. Excluding Universe 17. Chapter 13: What's left of a cyborg without humanity? Sumamary: This chapter concludes the battle of Vegetto, Gohan, and Bra vs. Super Buu. Yamcha of Universe 9 fights against #18 of Universe 14. In a twist Yamcha turns out to be a cyborg. Although he was able to easily defeat #18, he forfeits at the last few seconds of the round, making #18 the technical winner of the match. Mary Sue and Arale, both of Universe 2, are set to fight eachother. Chapter 14: Univers 16 : Vegetto's heiresses Summary: A satire special chapter explaining a partial backstory of Universe 16. Chapter 15:Double trouble Summary: Arale defeats Mary Sue quickly with a single punch, making her the winner of the match. The Gotenks from both Universes are forced to fight each other. After a seemingly endless mirror match, both Gotenks' split halfway through the fight and Gotenks of Universe 18 is declared the winner, as Universe 16 forfeits. Xeniloum from Universe 19 is set to fight Super Buu of Universe 4. Xeniloum sports his universe's "ultra armor" for the fight, but ends up losing the match by knockout after Buu absorbs and steals the armor. Chapter 16: Universe 17: Cell's fearful victory Summary: This chapter explains the backstory of how Universe 17 came to be. Chapter 17: The taste of revenge Summary: This chapter continues the next 3 rounds of the tournament and starts with one. First, Tenshinhan from Universe 9 fights and easily defeats Sun Wukong of Universe 2. The second fight is between Bra of Universe 16 and Zangya of Universe 6. Bra also effortlessly defeats her opponent. The final fight of the chapter is between #16 of Universe 12 and Eleim of Universe 19. #16 forfeits the match in the end, making Eleim the winner of the fight. The chapter ends with the next fight being set up; in which Videl of Universe 9 will fight King Cold of Universe 8. Chapter 18: Universe 6: Bojack gang's victory Summary: This chapter explains the backstory of how the Universe 6 came to be.